Through The Flames And Roses
by Animewarrior12
Summary: She shivered at the realization that this woman was dangerous and she should've felt mortified but she strangely didn't and all she felt was awe instead of fear. AU
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**Um somehow I ended up shipping Cinder and Ruby together this past week and now I must make a story about them. **

**This whole concept is weird cause everyone has there semblance but they don't have high tech weapons nor do they go to school to be huntsmen or huntresses because they don't have GRIMM. It's more like the only real problem is the White Fang. **

**So if you guys have any ideas of what you want to see from this fic I'll be glad to work with it. Lol **

* * *

><p>A young girl no more than 15 years old was zooming through the night, past alleyways and streets as rose petals followed her.<p>

"Stupid Yang, I only spent that much because I thought she would've….liked it.." The girl choked out as she rubbed her sleeve of her red jacket near her tear-stained face, "She didn't have to yell at me so harshly too."

She sniffled at herself as girl landed in the middle of one of the many alleyways in Vale. The young girl sighed in resignation, she probably made her older sister even more mad at here now that she ran off on her. "I'm an idiot." She smiled pitifully at her situation before she leaned on the wall. She replayed her memories moments before she ran off.

* * *

><p><em>"Ruby you didn't need to spend this much on me." A wild blonde haired woman spoke at the red head.<em>

_"But it's your birthday today!" Ruby spoke excitedly as she jumped up from the old wooden chair she sat on._

_"I know but we can barely afford our rent and supplies as is!" Yang said sternly, sure she was flattered at her sister's selflessness but this money was for other needs._

_"But your birthday!"_

_"Ruby just stop and return this tomorrow morning." The taller one pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration as she extended her other arm forward with the gift in hand. "We need all the money we can get. My job as bartender can only pay so much especially if my boss is kinda spiteful towards me."_

_Ruby frowned at her older sister, She saved up and spent all her money on that expensive yellow scarf and gloves and it greatly offended her that her sister dejected it. "You're so unfair Yang!" The red head shoved her sisters arm back to her dropping the present in turn._

_"I**'m unfair**!?" The blonde yelled out also upset with her sister's stubbornness. "I work my butt off everyday of the week Ruby! I try so hard to make an earning and provide for us while you go to school, so when you spend this much on me it hurts us **God damn it!**" Yang ended it with a slam of her fists to the table, so hard that it caused a crack in the wood._

_Ruby noticed her sisters eyes were crimson and that only meant that she messed up big time. Scrunching up her face at the scolding she received for her giving nature Ruby bolted for the apartment door, ignoring a shout to stop from her sister._

* * *

><p>Ruby sighed again, she really was an idiot for running away like that especially when it was dark out. Weaving her hand through her uneven short hair she was about to sprint back home again until someone wrapped their arms behind her back and covered her mouth and lifted her of the ground, stopping her.<p>

"Hello there little girl." The gruff male voice said in her ear. Fear etched on her face as she began struggling. "Now, now. If you just be a good girl this will be quick."

Ruby's eyes widen even further, this couldn't be happening right now. But it was and she just had to fight back and so Ruby fought back and rammed her head backward onto the man's face, he let go of her and stumbled back stunned. She began to run as her semblance activated in turn but she didn't know that the man recovered fast and had thrown his knife blindly in her direction and it ended up lodged into her calf, She screamed in pain and fell onto the ground.

"You're not escaping and after I'm done with you, you won't be going anywhere." The male laughed bemusedly as he creeped closer to Ruby. She flipped over and began to crawl backwards as her good leg pushed her back to the streets, hoping that someone would pass by.

"Help!" She was panicking and desperate for anything or anyone to hear her and save her, the man laughed cynically at her. "Anybody help me!"

"No one is going to save you girl." She saw him grin maniacally before he bent down and roughly pulled her back into the dark alley. She screamed and started to struggle again in his rough grip of her ankles. "Yeah just keep strugglen like that girl I like the feisty ones the most."

She closed her eyes in fear as she felt his being above her body watching hungrily, and as his hand was trying to unzip her jacket, She desperately thought, no prayed that Somebody save would save her from this fate. Just then the pressure on her disappeared and cautiously opening up one eye she saw flames rush above her and onto the man's face as a foul smell of his burnt skin was in the air now.

"_**Ahhh****! **_"

Startled by the piercing scream of the man she looked at where he was now, he was on the ground covering his face as the flames burnt him up. She was horrified at the scene but was momentarily distracted by a click of heels passing by her and stopping in front of her. Looking up she saw that it was an older women wearing black heels, jeans and a leather jacket, the person's hair was thick and equally black.

"Well this little act of yours was very primal and disgusting don't you think?" The woman's voice sent shivers down Ruby's spine, the voice was very dominating and unlike anything she heard from anyone. "Come on I didn't burn you that badly **yet**."

The man didn't respond back with anything but grunts as he Shakily got up from the ground, his face was sickening to look at now. He stared her down for a moment before charging at her with another knife from his pant pocket, the mysterious woman before Ruby giggled amusedly. Lifting up her left arm the older woman shot out a burst of red flames through her porcelain colored hand. The flames engulfed where the charging man was and to Ruby it was the most beautiful yet horrible scene she saw.

When the flames faded away all that was there was a pile of ashes and scorch marks on the walls and ground. Her mouth was gaping open, the man that tried to do vile things to her was nothing anymore and cause of this woman before her. She shivered at the realization that this woman was dangerous and she should've felt mortified that the man died before her but she strangely didn't and all she felt was awe instead of fear by her savior.

"Ah!" Just then the red head looked down at her forgotten stab wound on her calf, pain coursed through her as the adrenaline faded from her. She noticed that her blood was pooling around her leg as well as the knife was still there.

"Let me help you." Snapping her watery eyes at the sultry voice, Ruby froze in place. "I promise I won't hurt you." The black haired woman kneeled beside her calve to look at the wound before looking at her. Silver eyes meet bright amber eyes well one eye; part of her hair covered the other eye. This type of person in Ruby's eyes was someone she never imagined meeting before.

"Red, you might want to bite down onto your sleeve because I'm going to need to pull out this knife." The mysterious woman asked of her and Ruby complied, barely registering that her savior gave her a nickname. She bit down hard as the woman swiftly pulled out the knife, Ruby then felt a slight burning sensation. "I'm just going to cauterize the wound, it would be no good if you bleed to to death, Red."

When the Amber eyed woman was done she nodded at Ruby, "There, you did well." She got up before lending a helping hand to the girl.

"T-thank you." Ruby said quietly before grabbing hold of the woman's soft hand, "Thank you a lot." She smiled at her savior. The red head soon leaned against the wall as she almost fell from putting pressure on her bad leg, she sighed tiredly. "Uh, what's your name?"

"My name is Cinder Fall, yours?" She replied coolly as she grabbed Ruby's arm to wrap it around the back of her neck to make the girl lean against herself.

"Ah, I'm Ruby Rose." She slightly blushed as she was being forced to lean on the older girl that wrapped her arm around her back.

"If I may ask, why is such a young girl doing out this late at night?" She inquired as she began slowly walking.

"I…I got into an argument with my sister and I ran away from her..." She looked down at the concrete as she followed Cinder. "I'm an idiot, she must be so worried about me!"

"Shh." Cinder cooed at her, "You're not an idiot, you probably felt hurt and we all make mistakes when we are hurt."

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Ruby agreed with her. "Um where are we g-going?" She finally realized that they were walking away from the alleyway and she tensed. I mean she only just meet Cinder, how could she just trust her like this.

"Don't worry, I assure you I am not going to hurt you." She turned her head to Ruby, "If I wanted to betray you I would've already done it when you where down." The Amber eye held sincerity. "I'm just going to let you rest at my house for tonight." Her voice held no ill-intent only protection to Ruby. The red head nodded, she may regret this but she trusted Cinder maybe a bit too much.

When they were driving in Cinder's black and red Dodge Charger, Cinder told her she was just leaving from visiting a friend from this neighborhood and when she was walking to get in her car she heard Ruby's screams of help. When she saw what was going on she had snapped at the man and did what she thought best in the situation by getting rid of him, Ruby was grateful. So when they made it to Cinder's place Ruby sighed out in comfort, she was laying on Cinder's burgundy couch. She believed that Cinder was rich as she noticed she lived in the higher parts of Vale city and in a expensive condo. The only other friend she had that was rich was Weiss Schnee.

"Ruby, if you want to call your sister to tell her that you will be spending the night here I can lend you my phone." Cinder spoke as she returned from her modernized kitchen with a tray of tea.

The red head nodded, "Please and thank you." She had finally realized that she forgot her phone at home making her guilt worse. Cinder hummed at the girl as she placed the tray on the table so she could pull out her phone and hand it to Ruby.

When dialing her sister Ruby waited for a couple of seconds before hearing a panicky undertone in the voice of her sister, it made her heart sting and made it hard to breathe. "Hello who is this?"

"H-hey Yang..." Ruby felt awkward as Cinder was staring at her across the couch especially since there was only silence on the other end now.. That silence was soon ended when Yang found her voice and could only shout at her Younger sister.

"Where the hell are you right now! I'm so fucking worried about you! But most importantly are you okay!?" Ruby's ear was being assaulted by Yang's booming voice.

"Y-Yang I'm okay and I'm just spending the night at a f-friend's house.." An uncomfortable silence came back from the other end and Ruby began ramble nervously to her sister.

"Ruby when you come home and after I get off of work, tomorrow were going to have a talk, okay." Yang said sternly, Ruby had heard a bit of sadness in her sister's voice. It almost made her want to tell her sister to pick her up from her, but then she would have to tell about that man if she noticed the wound on her leg.

"O-okay Yang." Ruby took a breathe. " I want you to know that I love you, okay?"

Her sister laughed, "I know and I love you too." After a few more seconds of talking the red head ended the call and gave back Cinder's phone.

"Thank you again, Cinder."

The older woman shook her head at the girl as she grabbed her phone, "It's no problem, people like us should stick together." She replied a bit too cryptically making Ruby confused by the meaning. "Don't think too much on it Red, you've already had a long day. Want some?" She pointed at the tea she made.

"S-sure." The young girl replied as she was handed a cup of tea. Their was a comfortable silence as they drank there tea together. Ruby took her time o finally observe Cinder's place and she deemed it cozy, her walls were light Gray and most of her furniture were red or black, lastly all her flooring was a type of dark wood. Ruby really liked it because it wasn't so blinding like Weiss's place, it was easy on the eyes.

"How's your leg?" Cinder asked snapping the red head out of her thoughts. The older ones eyes flashed amused by the reaction.

"It's sore but I'm fine with it." The girl bit her lip in thought. "Hey, uh if you don't mind me asking Cinder. How old are you?" Ruby was generally curious about Cinder, she was someone that was different.

"I'm 18 and in my last year of high school. You?" Cinder may have asked but the tone of her voice made it sound kinda like a demand.

"I'm 16 and in my second year, I go to Signal High." Ruby bashfully replied back, She scratched her cheek nervously.

"Ah Signal, I go to Haven High." There was a slight frown on the older ones face but it quickly disappeared. "Shame I would've loved to get to known you better."

"Huh! Uh well I could always give you my phone number so we could hang out and stuff…" Ruby said timidly, "I mean if you'd really wanted to hang out with someone like me." She giggled nervously.

Cinder's eyes flashed in amusement again at this bashful girl before her, "I'd be a fool if I didn't want to hang out with such a cute little thing like yourself." She teased Ruby, getting a flustered reaction from the girl. Oh how she will enjoy this girl so very much.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming For You Now

**Guess who's back with a new chapter, this girl!**

**Sorry it took long but (I'll be honest) I was lazy as to write and so everyone played the price. **

**Anyways here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ruby groggily opened her eyes as a few rays of sunlight beamed down on her, awaking her along with the soreness in her leg. Groaning, Ruby sat up from the couch she slept on overnight and after getting her bearings she sniffed the air and soon found a delicious scent that was most likely pancakes coming from somewhere close. Yawning the red head looked at the large numeral clock hanging from the wall up above her, it read 9:30am. Slowly getting up from the couch Ruby lazily folded up the gray blanket and placed it on the couch, she then limped her way to where the kitchen was.<p>

"Good morning Red." Cinder said to the girl that just barely made it a step into her kitchen.

"Ah.. Um hey Cinder, good morning to you as well." Ruby shyly responded. The amber eyed woman wasn't even looking at the red head and she already knew she flustered her up, Cinder smirked at this.

"Cinder maybe I should go, Yang probably is expecting me to be home now.." Ruby stated out, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh? Well I thought you would've wanted breakfast before we went." Cinder turned having two plates of pancakes and scrambled eggs in her hands.

"Uh…"

"Well I guess I have to save all this for myself then." The older one purred out as she made her way to the refrigerator.

"Well if you made it then…" Ruby grinned cheesily, "I don't want be rude." Cinder only glanced amusedly at her before putting the food on her small table.

"You weren't really going to put the food away were you." The red head sheepishly stated while Cinder only shrugged while she chuckled.

Ruby sighed contently in her chair, she had wolfed down the food Cinder made, "You make really good food Cinder!"

"Thank you." Cinder politely said before getting up to put away the plates, she was soon stopped.

"Ah, I can do that for you!" As Ruby leaned forward her hand touched Cinder's own, she recoiled.

"I-I mean it's the least I can do f-for you!" She laughed nervously at the taller woman, Ruby really did owe a lot to the older woman for everything.

Cinder just waved her off as she stood up and got the dishes herself. "You don't have to owe me anything at all." She said as she put them in her dishwasher, she then looked back at Ruby.

"Before I take you home let's see how your wound is doing."

A few moments later they were both in the bathroom, Ruby was sitting on the toilet seat while Cinder was getting out her small first aid kit from her cabinets. When Cinder was done getting the needed supplies she kneeled down to Ruby's injured leg and rolled up the jeans. Seeing the bandages Cinder gently unwrapped it to examine the wound she cauterized last night.

"Well your a fast healer." She commented at Ruby, still looking at the wound that was more of a light pink color instead of an inflamed red. "Does it hurt a lot when you stretch your calf or walk?"

"N-no, it's just feels sore." Ruby responded back honestly, Cinder just hummed in approval.

After Cinder put on a new bandage on the red head's wound, she spoke up. "I know this question may seem rude but it's been bugging me since last night." Ruby perked her head up at Cinder. "Why did you argue with your sister?"

Ruby scratched her cheek nervously, " Oh that, well I don't mind talking about it now but I'll just tell you that it was a really stupid argument." Taking a deep breathe in the red head, began. "I had bought expensive gifts for my sister's birthday and I thought she would like it.… I mean she did like it but she didn't really want it..." Ruby bit her lip and Cinder put her hand on the girls shoulder reassuringly.

"When she voiced out her reasons about how returning the gifts would help the rent on our apartment and how the gifts did nothing for her when it came to her bartending job at a club called The Club downtown, I ended up snapping at her for being unfair and she snapped right back.." Ruby looked down ashamed at herself again "I'm an idiot." Before any negative sayings reached her mouth again, Ruby was pulled into a hug.

"Hey now, Like I said yesterday people make mistakes when they are hurt and sometimes they say things they don't even mean." Cinder assured her as it made Ruby slightly less guilty. "Now let me finally take you home Red, you both can apologize then." Ruby only nodded as they both pulled away from the hug.

* * *

><p>"Here. This is my place…" Ruby pointed at the slightly rundown apartment complex. "I know this place doesn't look that liveable but it's doable..." Ruby laughed half-heartily, Cinder only side-glanced at the girl before parking her car beside the sidewalk.<p>

"Do you want me to walk you to your apartment room?" The raven haired women asked her golden eye showed mild-concern.

Ruby shook her head as she opened the car door. "No thank you, my sister should be home still so I'll be okay.." The red head politely declined as she got out of the car just to turned back and leaned down into the car. "Thank you Cinder, for everything really. Um also you have my phone number so text me anytime! And yeah…" Ruby awkwardly ended as she looked down towards the seat.

The older one chuckled amusedly as she shook her head, Ruby became flustered. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to text you, I wouldn't let such a cutie like you slip away and hopefully when the next time we meet it'll be in a better situation, Red." Cinder ended off charmingly at the blushing girl.

"Y-yeah!" Ruby exclaimed flustered as the girl leaned out of the car, "W-well see ya maybe sometime in the future and again thank you for everything!" She quickly finished before she closed the car door and rushed inside the apartment building, Cinder only watched with a now cunning expression.

A few moments later and Cinder still parked out in front of the building. She quickly dialed Someone from her phone and only waiting for only a couple of seconds, a female voice answered, "Hey Cinder, if it's about that guy we're looking for I think I know where to find him."

"That's good Emerald, but we have other important concerns to deal with. I think I found a valuable diamond in the rust to join are little circle." Cinder gleefully said to the other women.

"Oh? Who is it?" Emerald responded back curiously, this was the first time in a long while she heard Cinder so enjoyed.

""You'll find out soon enough so until then I want you to contact Junior for me." Pausing briefly, the ebony haired woman looked back at the apartment building where Ruby somewhere in, "I want you tell him that me and him need to talk about certain things concerning about his…. Club soon." Cinder ended cryptically

"…Sure thing Cinder, I'll call him right now and tell him you'll be visiting him this evening, right?" Emerald replied as she got hum of approval before the line went dead.

* * *

><p>As Ruby got inside her apartment she was greeted with a bone-crushing hug from her sister, She barely managed to speak out. "Yang.. I...can't breathe.." a few moments later she was let go of and she drank in the welcoming air into her lungs again. When she looked up at her sister she noticed that Yang was wearing the scarf and gloves she got for her and before she could ask why Yang began speaking.<p>

"Ruby, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings yesterday. I'm just stressed out with things and I just want the best for you, I guess I forgotten that I needed some stuff for myself and I really do appreciate these gifts." She said as her violet eyes we're glistening with forming tears and Ruby began feeling like she wanted to cry as well, "I'm so sorry I snapped at you and made you run away last night as well, I swear I won't ever do that again or make you feel like that again and I swear I'm not crying I just have something in my eyes." Yang finished off with tears spilling from her eyes and Ruby jumped onto her sister hugging her tight as she began crying too.

"I'm sorry too, I really made you feel horrible and worried on your birthday and I'm really sorry I ran away to a friend's house and barely contacted you when I did make it to their house." She cried out as she felt her sister hug back. "I'm the worst huh?"

Yang shook her head in a 'no' motion, "You're never the worst Ruby, your just a bundle of goodness that I'm to undeserving of having as a sister." Still hugging each other Ruby moved herself to look down at her sister.

"And this bundle of goodness just can't help but want to have a tough cookie around me." Teary Gray eyes and Violet eyes stared at each other before they both began laughing and each other's weird analogues of themselves.

"I guess this tough cookie and bundle of goodness have forgiven each other for last night then." Yang grinned amusedly and Ruby smiled happily as she nodded at her older sister. Sighing in relieve at her younger sister's happy expression Yang put stopped hugging her and rustled Ruby's hair happily.

"You know Ruby." She commented out loud, gaining Ruby's attention again. "These gifts are really nice looking on me don't you think?" Yang jokingly struck a pose in front of her sister earning her a groan from Ruby as Yang was pushed aside. "Aw come on, you know it's true!~" Yang followed behind Ruby to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." Ruby brushed her sister off before she plopped onto the couch, wincing a little as she put too much force onto her sore leg. Luckily Yang didn't notice her discomfort as she sat down next to her before turning on the TV.

An hour later of watching TV, Yang broke the concentration of watching the show that was on for Ruby. "Hey, I'm kinda wondering which friend you spent the night with last night.. I mean that number wasn't from anyone of your friends I met before." Yang stated out to Ruby.

The red head seemed nervous at this, she knew the question was coming but how could she word it without sounding too forced..."Ah, well that's Because it was a new friend that I made in school and from where I ran away to I ended up close to her home." The red head took a deep breathe in and continued on, "She was kind enough in letting me spend the night.…"

"Oh? Well who is this new friend of yours, what's her name?" Yang questioned even further then what Ruby would have liked.

"Ah, well her name is Cinder Fall, she's in her last year of high school too." Ruby slowly said to her older sister, hopefully she wouldn't be asked anymore questions.

"Oh she's a senior, that's cool. This Cinder gal sounds like she's popular too, is she?" Yang asked curiously and her younger sister scrunched up her eyebrows together in thought.

"Yeah, I think she's most definitely popular with everybody at the school." Ruby noted more to herself then to Yang.

"Haha, you think she's popular?" Yang amusedly said to Ruby.

"Ah! I only say that because we only have a few classes together and yeah!" The short haired girl gestured wildly with her arms.

Yang only laughed more at Ruby, "Jeez you react like you're telling a lie to me." The red head pouted at her sister before looking away. The blonde only smiled before playfully pinching her sister's cheek, Ruby whined in turn.

* * *

><p>"Cya later tonight or in the morning Ruby, I'm going to work!" Yang told to Ruby that was now doodling in her sketch book.<p>

"Cya Yang, be safe!" Ruby responded back as she heard the door close a little while after. Now that Yang was gone Ruby quickly got up from the couch she was sitting in since she got back and limped her way towards her small room to change into her pajamas. Her pj's consisted of a black tank top with picture of a werewolf like creature and white bottoms that were patterned with roses. Next the young girl finally got her overly charged phone from its spot and turned it on only to see a bunch of missed calls from Yang from last night and one new text from Weiss saying that she better have finished that history report for Mr. Port's class tomorrow...

"Oh no!" Ruby cried out to herself, she had forgotten all about! Screaming mentality to herself, the red head scrambled onto her phone's writing app to type up the last minute History Report on myths of Grimm.

* * *

><p>Thankfully because Ruby was reminded in the evening about the history report, she had finished at her bed time of 12:00 am and was soon after in bed asleep. When she was awoken by her digital alarm at 7:00 am, Ruby quickly went to the small bathroom to freshen up and change into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black band-T that had Linkin Park on it that was quickly cover over her signature red jacket. When she got out and into the living roomkitchen she noticed that her sister was with her head down onto the table. Concerned, Ruby spoke up, "What's wrong Yang, another bad night at work?"

"Bad night?" The blonde stated out dully to herself while Ruby shivered at the tone. Soon Yang began to slowly laugh at her words and a few tense minutes later Ruby found herself with a sobbing Yang. "Bad night was more like a horrible night, R-Ruby.." Her older sister's voice was cracking now.

"What happened!" Ruby finally rushed towards her sister to comfort her. Her disgruntled sister latched onto her like a life support as she sobbed loudly into her shoulder, Ruby had a feeling that the new was something she didn't want to hear at all but she had to find out." Yang, please tell me.."

Her older sister's grip tightened painfully on her arms as Yang looked at her with her crimson eyes. "I got fired Ruby. Can you believe that! I got fucking fired!" Yang yelled at her and unfortunately Ruby had guessed right on the situation. "That son of a bitch Junior fired me, but do you want to know the best part?"

"W-what was the best part Yang..." Ruby asked but not really wanting to know what her sister might have done.

The Angry blonde pushed off her and began pacing back and fourth from the living room to the kitchen, "I fucking beat the shit out that prick and trashed his shitty ass club!" Ruby saw sparks come out her sister the more she ranted of her experience, " I also took the luxury of stealing the money I know I had deserved for all these years of working for him too! That asshole won't forget the day he screwed over me!" Yang finally end as her semblance finally did it's course of burning the carpet and another unfortunate object near Yang.

"Yang he could file charges on you! You have to apologize and turn in the money!" Ruby exclaimed worriedly at her raging sister.

Yang scoffed at the notion her sister gave, "Ah! That ass wouldn't dare do that, he has enough shady deals to worry about the police then he does with me." When Ruby couldn't think of anything else to say the room went silent.

"How much money did you take Yang?" Ruby tone was very authoritative for once and that made Yang surprised.

"To cover at least about 4 months worth of living expenses. Hopefully enough time to get a new job in the mean time." Yang responded back as she covered her mouth in nervousness.

Ruby Shakily sighed, "Maybe I could get a part-time job just in case things don't go Well in the next four months.." The blonde was about to disagree with her but Ruby cut her off. "Yang I'm old enough to apply for one and I can try to fit it in with my school schedule, at least I can help for once. I'm not going to back-down from my decision, Yang." Ruby determinedly said to Yang and for once the blonde didn't argue back.

"Fine, it sounds like a plan Ruby." Yang made her way to the table chair and sat down gripping her hair. "You don't have to go to school today Ruby, I'll call in soon to let them know, so just stay."

Ruby only nodded stiffly at her older sister, moments later her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out to check it she had gotten a text from an unknown number. Reading it, she found out that it was Cinder saying that maybe they should hang out tomorrow. Ruby could only type out an okay at it, she was already so stressed out by this new circumstance that presented itself today that she needed to relieve some newly formed stress with an outing with her new friend


End file.
